Dragon of Luce
by Reddish chan
Summary: Okay let's start over, the time isn't the grand magic games, no it's not when Lucy joined the guild, nor is it when she got kidnapped. This is Lucy's past, even though its way different then what you may expect. This is when Lucy was 3 abandoned because her father needed to finish his work,and Layla her mother was out at a party. I'm a nalu fan, and it's going to be that
1. Chapter 1

**schools going to start in 3 days! I have 8 diffrent fanfivs I'm workinin on! What the hell am I goin to do! Well we will see**

Okay let's start over, the time isn't the grand magic games, no it's not when Lucy joined the guild, nor is it when she got kidnapped. This is Lucy's past, even though its way different then what you may expect.

This is when Lucy was 3 abandoned because her father needed to finish his work,and Layla her mother was out at a party.  
3:45 pm  
"Daddy?" The little blond girl wondered around, "daddy!?" Tears stream down her red cheeks, as she trips over a tree root. The forest she was left in, confused her, and made her cry even more. "Wwhha!" She cried out clutching to her bloody knee.

She stayed crying, for quiet some time, soon enough, she snuffled a breath and looked around. Her big, brown, eyes caught something moving in the distance. "Daddy?" She stood up, limping only a little on her right knee, as she ran to where she saw movement.

Thus, when she got there, it was no dad, or person. A big saber, tiger, cat with her cubs. Lucy met eyes with the big, 300 pound cat, and it hissed. Walking over to Lucy, growling, and showing its large fangs. Fear flooding into her eyes, and for the first time in her life, she thought about her death.

She closed her eyes, bending down quickly, and curled into a ball. She couldn't out run this beast, nor could she stop it,,so she was waiting for her death, wishing it not to be pain ful.

A growl was summoned from the cat, as it was about to jump on her, and feed her to her cubs. But the cat was thrown away to a near tree, and they fled. Lucy lifted her head to see why her death was taking so long, only to find a dragon.

A pure white dragon, his soft brown eyes, and fluffy, facial,whiskers. She was blown away, I mea was she dreaming? She thought back then.

"Hello" Lucy stupidly said. She could die from this dragon in a second, and she could only say hi?

"What is your name little girl?" Asked the dragon.

Her voice no longer holding any fear, because she's remembered the bed time stories her mother has told her. "Lucy," she responded.

"Lucy, my girl, why are you out here?" He spoke gently.

"My daddy said we were going to play tag, and he was it, so I began to run, and when I turned back daddy and the wagon weren't there!" She started to cry more.

"My daughter, no need to cry," he tried to ease her. "My child, do you want o go to my home, we could play, and mess around there?" He asked, taking this girl as his daughter.

"Okay," she walked over to him.

"Get on my back child," he told Lucy.

When she climbed on to his back, she rubbed her hand against hi silk, scales, " , what is your name?"

"It's been some time, I almost forgot," he joked, " my name is Nanami."

"Na-na-mi? Nanami! That's a cool name," Lucy cheered.

"Okay let's get going," his wings expanded, lifting, as he pushed down quickly, they lifted off the ground, and began to fly. Lucy was in total awe, and surprised, never knowing what the world looked like from so high.  
Ends at 4:30

4:30 pm  
Layla, walked out of the carriage, her dress not touching the ground, as she waved a good bye to the carriage started to walk through the garden, and grabbed a hold of the door handle to her mansion. She noticed the maids have been acting awfully weird, and wanted to know what was happening.

She opened the door, and a maid stood cleaning the floors. "Welcome back ma'am" she greeted her.

"Yes, thank you. May you tell me what is this ruckus in the house?" She asked, her posture, and voice were certainly like a princesses.

"I am sorry I don't know," the maid lied, not making eye contact with Layla.

"Thank you, you may go back to work." Layla's sweet chime was cold, she knew their was something up.

She walked up the stairs, through the hall and threw open Jude's study room door. He sat, pen in hand, both hands supporting his head. "Jude," she called out to him.

"I'm working," he responded.

"Jude, there is something you and the maids here are not telling me?" She said in more of a statement then question.

He looked up from his work, frustrated,"no," he responded.

"I will go ask the others than," she stomped out of his study, and walked down the hall to Lucy's room. She had no plans of asking the workers, so she went to go ask Lucy. She entered the child's room, "Lucy?" She looked over to the bed, and her desk, "Lucy?" She called.

"Please come out, no need to hide from mommy," she sweetly said. After awhile of searching for her child, she went and asked the chef, " have you seen Lucy?"

"No ma'am," he responded cutting tomatoes for the food for that nights dinner.

"Thank you," she knew he wasn't lying because the maids never worked with him, and he would never lie to her, after she saved him from death.

She strolled along looking for another worker she could talk to. She stepped outside, and walked through the garden, she saw 3 maids taking a break, their clothes dirty from the hard work they have done. She went and sat beside them, and ask, "how are you all,"

"Good, thank you ma'am" one responded, as she bit into the watermelon.

"May I ask what you guys have been tending?" Layla asked sweetly.

"The garden, and findi-" the maid didnt finish because the other threw a hand over her mouth. A sight to see I, the narrator, must tell you.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Layla, who acted innocently.

"No, no, umm I thought I saw a bug! And it was about to fly into her mouth," she stuttered.

Layla has been very conscious, but thought it would be better to act innocently, "okay, well good day to you" she stood and walked away.

"You idiot!" She whispered shouted, "you almost told her about master Lucy's disappearance,"

"Sorry," she gave a sheepish face.  
Ends at5:00

5:49pm  
"Lucy," he whispered to the sleepy girl, "why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Oh, Nanami, that's easy, it's because of the stories mama told me," she responded, sitting on his paw.

"Please tell me," he said.

"A long long time ago, dragons would roam the world, some would hide from the humans, and some would fight with them, but in a certain town a dragon would talk with the princess in the night.

When the princess came to come talk with him once more, she was kidnaped, but they didn't win because the dragon protected her, and she cried, and whined a lot to take her away, so they could be best friends forever!" Lucy explained, to the dragon who couldn't really understand the story.

"Child, I believe you need some rest," he told her, "would you like a story or a song?" He asked.

"Song!" She responded,"please!" She was pulled into his chest, as she pulled her blanked over her body, and closed her eyes.

Song, song, song, oh I have one, He thought. "It's called dirty paws, I heard this as a child about 400 years ago," he cooed, as she snuggled into his chest.

"Jumping up and down the floor,  
My head is an animal.  
And once there was an animal,  
It had a son that mowed the lawn.  
The son was an ok guy,  
They had a pet dragonfly.  
The dragonfly it ran away  
But it came back with a story to say."he gently, tapped his long tail end to the ground. His voice was perfect, as he sang.

"Her dirty paws and furry coat,  
She ran down the forest slope.  
The forest of talking trees,  
They used to sing about the birds and the bees.  
The bees had declared a war,  
The sky wasn't big enough for them all.  
The birds, they got help from below,  
From dirty paws and the creatures of snow.

And for a while things were cold,  
They were scared down in their holes.  
The forest that once was green  
Was colored black by those killing machines.  
But she and her furry friends  
Took down the queen bee and her men.  
And that's how the story goes,  
The story of the beast with those four dirty paws." When he finished, Lucy gave a silent snore, his voice was perfect, and he knew it all to well. This song is about Lucy, and she will go through great difficulties. He laid his head down, pulling Lucy closer into his white chest, and fell asleep.  
End at 6:11

6:14pm

"Jude!" Layla ran to the study room,"where is our daughter!" Layla furiously yelled, "she wasn't at dinner, nor was she in her room a few hours ago, I've looked everywhere."

"She ran away," he told the angry wife, "I watched her do it, and she just ignored our pleads to come back." His voice was very rude, careless, and as he told her these lies Layla snapped the stick.

"If you do not find her, because I know your lying, I am going to divorce you," she said, and turned around, slamming the doors shut. His eyes widened, the thought of divorce never once crossed his mind.

" -sama, are you sure," Capricorn worriedly questioned.

"Yes," she responded, walking to Lucy's room.

"Okay," he followed Lucy's mother to her room. Layla sat down angry at the bed, as the spirit sat at the desk chair.

Next day 5:30 am

"Lucy," whispered the dragon, "it's time to start training," he moved his arm, and she rose her ands high above her head, stretching, then rubbed her sleepy eyes with her petite hands.

"Training?" Grumbled the sleepy girl.

"Yes, I want you to have magic like me," he responded.

"What's your magic, Nanami?" The girl peered her eyes open, and the beautiful, brown eyes, of both dragon and child looked t eachother.

so what shoul it be? Comment it


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg! Sorry for the EXTREAMLY long update! So this story is going to be only updated maybe once or twice a month, but I like it a lot, it's just hard to write. so yea!**

"What's your magic, Nanami?" The girl peered her eyes open, and the beautiful, brown eyes, of both dragon and child looked t eachother.

"Well," his old, soft, voice explained, "my magic is hard to explain, and yet neither can I show you."

The young Lucy looked at him, confusion filling her thoughts, what does he mean? I don't understand, he can't show me, and it's to hard to explain, "Nanami, what kind of dragon are you? Do you breathe flames? Or ice?" Lucy grabbed at some fur, running her hands through his beard. Almost treating him like a cat or dog, but he didn't mind, but it was odd for him to be pet like this.

"Some say I'm of wisdom, others say the moon, my magic is till hard to explain, child, one day you will know of everything, so don't worry," he tried explaining.

Lucy looked down, fisting her hand and drawing in some fur as well, wisdom? Moon? She thinks, soon enough I will know everything?

Nanami the dragon looked down at the pondering Lucy, humans were still so new to him, but as his brother said, his final words were for him do do this, do what he wanted for so many years. "Okay, lets go," Lucy looked back up again.

"Where?"'she asked.

"I will show you, no worries," his soft brown eyes, old looking face, and his fluffy beard, he has only been getting kinder, only now, with this human, he's becoming kind. Why? He thought.

Her smile became bigger, "okay!"

"Hop on," he flinched his head, using it to point to his back. Lucy following his instruction, happily jumped on to his back.

He flapped his wings, cutting the air, and they went up, his angel like wings, looked beautiful against the sky. Instead of flying, north, or south, even east or west, he continued to fly upward. That's until, a little portal, shinning brightly like a star, and centered with a moon, as they entered. Lucy, shocked, blown away, almost feared entering, but trusted her new friend. Hi wings disappeared as soon as he laid a nail on it. Lucy, almos screamed, but again, she trusted her dragon. "Nanami?" Her voice shaky, and a low whisper.

"Shh, my child, everything is fine." He cooed, as he stepped forward once more, moving closer into the portal. The portal, looked purple, but as soon as there whole body was sucked in, it was not what she expected. (This is kinda based of of skyrim) the dim lighting was caused from a full, red, huge moon, and the darken sky. Papers, and books were everywhere, literally, the floor, old news papers, the trees, of other type of structures, books, and papers.

Lucy made a little 'whoa' sound, as she looked around. Each and every paper was covered in words! The books looked old and you could tell my the size, of the massive thing, it's not for decor. "Ha, I know,"he responded, "I call this my dream land. I can read anything, write anything, and know everything," his voice was calm and soothing, as she looked back at her dragon. His fluffy blue sliver mane, was getting tugged on by her petite little hands. She slipped off him, and placed both her feet on the ground, pulling her dress down making sure he didn't see anything.

She looked around, her blonde hair falling behind her, as she stepped forward, reaching out gently and touched a tree. She felt the books, and pulled away. "Are you ready?" He asked, but she couldn't expect nows she going to train.

"I think," she said rubbing her hands together from the nervousness.

Still, she has no idea, the training is just reading a book, "here," his low voice said, as a book formed infront of her, floating, "take it."

She grabbed it, and flipped the first page open, "this was made 290 years ago, I thought writing didn't exist?" Her mothers teachings taught her well.

"No, human writings, or any other species, but the dragon. You will learn to read the dragon language, then move on to reading about the past of dragons, the wars, and even the conflicts inbetween others." He used his wise voice, to explain her 'training' but she looked up, her clear eyes filled with confusion.

"I can't do that, I'm just a kid. How am I going to read a 700 page book?" She question sassily.

"In days learning, trust me." And with that he turned around, and laid down. Lucy looked back at the book, and opened to the first page with the letters. Really they weren't that hard to learn. She seemed to enjoy the learning, and could understand, and read, (fyi i made this up!) 'kangi' or because, senga or hello, and many other simple words. She stayed so focused, she didn't notice Nanami get up, and walk somewhere.

**okay, I do read the reviews, and then thought, knowledge! And the future, haha, nalu part she's going to learn something VERY important. **


End file.
